A need exists for a water based formulation that allows building owners to have a low cost moisture barrier on many parts of the building envelope that will help reduce mold build up in buildings.
A need exists for a water based formulation with easy clean up and fast cure.
A need exists for a water based moisture barrier formulation that when hardened will lower the energy loss and reduce the demand for energy in buildings.
A need exists for a water based surface treatment formulation that will be long lasting, reducing the demand for foreign oil and can easily be blended into adhesives or paints without separation and a long shelf life of over 180 days without separation.
A need exists for a water based formulation that will have low volatile organic compounds (VOC) to help protect the workers and the atmosphere during application of the latex formulation to a substrate.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.